In related art lighting fixtures, many steps are required for the assembly of an LED bulb, the assembly is difficult, and the one or more LED bulbs are directly connected to the commercial power supply via outgoing wires. If one of the LED bulbs on the lighting fixture is damaged, the entire lighting fixture needs to be replaced. Accordingly, related art lighting fixtures with multiple LED bulbs can lead to a tremendous waste of resources.